


I'll Be Your Escape (Working Title)

by Sorcie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A lot of bad Spanish, Close Family Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Private Investigators, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bad marriage, domestic violence and non-con rape referenced and described in much later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcie/pseuds/Sorcie
Summary: Alejandro reads a letter sent by his former lover, Cinnamon.  As he reads it, we flash back to the events that motivate her to write it.





	I'll Be Your Escape (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the true story of a girl who escaped a very bad, abusive marriage and the man who changed her life.
> 
> This is for you Alé, wherever you are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon Moen Quinn has a secret she's keeping from her family. Her trip to California is not what it seems on the surface. Her Aunt Isla and Uncle Salvio and Cousin Antony take her to their favorite Mexican Restaurant to start her holiday off with a bang.

 

 

 

 

 

Letter Part 1: “Alejandro”

_My Dear Alé,_

_The fact that you’re reading this now means I’m not there to tell you these things in person.   To say you are the love of my life would be an understatement and a lie, because you are the only person I’ve ever loved, so I guess that makes you my first and only love.  They say you never get over your first one, I know I haven’t.  Giving you up was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, but we both know I had to._

_I think you are probably pretty mad at me right now, I don’t blame you, I’m pretty mad at myself.  I thought I could continue living after everything I’ve been through.  The truth is I’m just so emotionally tired and weak that it’s un-bearable to face another day when I think of everything I put you, and our families through.  Everything is so messed up, I can’t seem to see a peaceful solution.  It’s exhausting to be the emotionally strong one in your family; I think you know more than anyone._

_Before I go on, let’s get one thing straight we don’t agree on, you are probably blaming God, my childhood religion, or something like that.  This was the most painful part for me when it came to you.  Before you do that, I want you to know this truth:   We all have the freedom to make our own choices.  I’ve made mine.  I hope you believe me when I say that.  I hope we see each other again someday because I believe I will wake up in another time and place…  Maybe we will get another chance to be together, with nothing stopping us.  Why wouldn’t we be granted that?  The God I know is loving, he reads hearts, sees who we are and what we are made of.  I’m broken.  He knows it.  It’s not his fault.  It’s the choices I’ve made that brought me here._

_And that is all I have to say on this subject._

 

 

 

_I’ve been in pain most of my life and it tripled when I let you go.  It was the only way I knew to keep you safe.  I hope you can take comfort in knowing that if you are reading this; I’m not in pain anymore.  I had to be selfish and check out to alleviate it.  My heart was broken, my mind was broken, my spirit… was broken.  I felt like any other action would only hurt those I love so much that you would all end up hating me more in the end.  You probably do now anyway, but at least I’m not there to see it in your eyes.  Now you can move on._

Chapter 1:  An Unexpected Introduction

 

The restaurant was full tonight.  This tormented Uncle Salvio (Unk).  His impatience did not serve him well in these situations.  Cinnamon and Antony shared a laughing glance just knowing before the end of the meal, there would probably be free appetizers, dessert, or coffee, and if Unk had his way, free dinner for all.  It was his right he thought, just for being in an uncomfortable environment.  Aunt Isla insisted they come here tonight because it was her favorite place and she wanted to show her niece a good time on her first trip to California.  Cinnamon was Unk’s favorite niece, so he could not argue. 

 

 

She looked around the restaurant, taking in the Mexican Architecture, pinching herself reminding her she was on the West Coast.  California had always been a pipe dream because she had married so young.  Her life with Liam excluded her from a lot of the things she wanted to do.   After many tears and fights, she regretfully gave up on the world ever being her oyster.  However, that was about to change, it was time to explore her new surroundings, starting with this building.  Cinnamon loved Architecture.

 

 

To get a better look around she excused herself, pretending to use the restroom, to get away from the group discreetly.  She was anything if not diplomatic with her hosts.  Coming from an Italian family, she learned her way around the delicate balance of hurt feelings.  This was the start of her _escape plan_ after all and the last thing she wanted to do was insult them by taking, what could have been perceived as, an _independent step_. 

 

 

 

As she crossed the restaurant, she caught the eye of one server. 

 

 

 

Alejandro glanced up while taking an order and noticed Cinnamon crossing the dining room.  Something about her appearance intrigued him.  He whiffled off the trance he found himself in to finish taking the order down.  He tore the ticket off his pad and handed it to his cousin and co-worker Jose’. 

 

 

“Can you hand this to the cook for me?  I need a minute.” 

 

 

“Si, no problem,” Jose’ said. 

 

 

 

Cinnamon wandered to the back of the dining room, near the restrooms.  The wide hallway continued around the corner so, out of curiosity, she explored further.  She found herself at the entrance to what was a large Banquet Hall.  The uniqueness of this room caught her eye, because of her love of Architecture, the main Dining Room had what you could call a stereotypical feel for a Mexican Restaurant.  The Banquet Hall, however, made you feel like you were standing in the middle of the courtyard of a Mexican Hacienda at sunset.  Her limited travels only allowed her to compare it to the inside the Mexican Pavilion at Epcot in Florida. 

 

 

In this room she could hear soft Mariachi Music playing which added to the enchanting atmosphere.  She looked to see if there was a light switch, so she could see more detail but found none.  The back end of the hallway, subtly lit, gave an initial view of the room.  Content to stand there and take in what detail she _could_ see, imagining what the real thing might look like, Cinnamon stood and soaked it all in.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Taking a moment to breathe, Alejandro entered the hallway and headed toward the back door.  It had been a long day, and he needed a minute to himself.  As he rounded the corner, a figure standing in the middle of the Banquet Hall caught his eye.  It was _her_.  He had not allowed himself to think too hard about _why_ he found her so intriguing earlier, but since he was on a break, he indulged himself for a moment.  She had an almost Latin/European look.  Long brown hair, deep brown, bedroom eyes and a smile that lit up her entire face.

_Aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes,’_ (carpe’ diem) he thought.  He seized the opportunity and took action.

 

 

Seeing her stand there looking around, his creative mind took over, and he reached for the hidden lighting controls, flipped a switch, and turned the dimmer, lighting the room from sunset to sunrise, hoping to impress her.

 

 

 

Caught up in the magic of the moment, Cinnamon didn’t notice the man behind her, only the effect of the sky brightening from evening to morning.  The music grew louder in her head as she imagined herself in a sleepy town in Mexico…

 

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  Alejandro had the courage to say, “Not quite as beautiful as the real thing, but a good simulation.” 

 

 

Cin, startled by the man behind her, turned around and said, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be in here!”  She tried to leave, but Alé touched her arm, as she tried to pass.  The warm touch of his hand stopped her in her tracks. 

 

 

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

 

 

Embarrassed because she didn’t even hear him the first time, she asked, “Sorry, what was the question?”

 

 

“I said, it’s beautiful isn’t it?”  

 

 

“Oh, uh, sí — sí, muy hermoso,” (yes–yes very beautiful) she replied.   _Why did I answer in Spanish?_   _He articulates English well and here I am being the ugly American_ , she thought to herself.

 

 

“¿hablas español?”  Alé asked. 

 

 

“muy poco,” she replied with a laugh, “and horribly I’m sure."

 

 

“Hablo fluidamente _Disney_ Español.”  (I speak fluid _Disney_ Spanish) _Now I’m really being obnoxious and insulting,_ she thought.  But she couldn’t stop herself.

 

 

“Really? _Disney_ Español?”  _This la chica, is completamente precioso!_ (this girl is absolutely precious!) He thought.  “Can you give me an example?”

 

 

Taking a moment to pretend to think, she put her finger to her lip and raised her eyebrow, “you must know the classic Monorail announcement? _Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas!_ ” (she said in her most manly voice)

 

 

“¡Oh si! ¡Bravo!” he exclaimed as he clapped, “muy bien!”

 

 

 

The situation should have been embarrassing to Cinnamon, but he put her so at ease she did a curtsy as he continued to applaud.

 

 

 

 

“What’s all the applause about?  What did I miss?”  Antony asked, popping their bubble of charm as he entered the room.  “Sorry to interrupt but, our table is ready.  I figured it would be better for me to come looking for you rather than one of my parents.” 

 

 

“Oh, thanks,” she laughed, “I’m sorry I was gone for so long, I got caught up in this amazing room and….” she turned her hand over motioned to her co-conspirator.

 

 

“Alejandro,” he offered. 

 

 

“Alejandro was kind enough to give me the full light show.  Have you seen this?  It’s amazing.”

 

 

“No but I’ve heard about it.  It kind of reminds me of the Mexican Pavilion in Epcot.  But I suspect it’s more charming by the sound of your laughter when I came in.”  He gave her a look that made her made her think she was probably being a little flirty and she withdrew into herself.

 

 

“I guess we’d better get to the table before your dad gets curious and comes looking for us.”  The last thing she needed was her Uncle intruding on this little interlude.  “Thank you, Alejandro, for your hospitality.  I’m Cinnamon and this is my cousin Antony.” 

 

 

“My pleasure Cinnamon, may I call you Canela?  It’s the Spanish word for your name.”

 

 

“Yes, I like it, it’s pretty.”

 

 

He turned to Antony, “Antonio, it’s nice to meet you, let me see you both to your table.” 

 

 

 

Alé could sense she grew a little uncomfortable when her cousin appeared, so he felt a little professional decorum was in order.  He hoped they were dining in his section, so he could observe her more.  It had been a long time since he felt drawn to someone, and he wanted a chance to see where this could go, to figure out what the feeling was he had about her.

 

 

Cin smiled and laughed, covering her mouth so it was not too loud.  Teasing her, Antony mouthed the words ‘ _Disney Spanish_?’ in her direction behind Alé’s back.  She responded with a silent ‘ _Later_!’ as they followed him into the main dining room and to their table.

 

 

***

 

 

“Where have you two been?”  Unk said as they approached the table. 

 

 

“I’m sorry Unk, I wondered off and got caught up in the atmosphere.” Cin said as they sat.

 

 

Unk laughed into his folded hands, “You always were a dreamer, just like my sister, welcome to California.”

 

 

“Thanks,” she turned to her aunt, “this is a really nice place Aunt Isla, thank you so much for bringing me here, it’s been a great start to my trip.”

 

 

“Yeah, great start, she’s already sharing her _Disney Spanish_ with the staff,” Antony shared. 

She responded with a slap to his upper arm.

 

 

Aunt Isla smiled, “I’m so glad you two bonded over the summer.  It’s almost like you’ve been this close all your lives.  Antony really missed out on having the family close by when we moved out here.  I can see spending the summer with you in Florida was a good idea.”

 

 

“Yeah, I agree mom.  I have to admit I wasn’t thrilled with the idea of spending the summer with a family I barely remembered, but who knew _this,"_ he gestured back and forth to Cin and himself, “would happen?”

 

 

“You know what I’m glad for?” interrupted Unk, “the fact we were seated so quickly.  I’m hungry.” 

 

 

“Eat some chips and salsa,” Isla said hushing her husband.

 

 

As if Unk almost summoned him in that instance, Alé approached the table.   
“Buenas tardes, my name is Alé and it will be my pleasure to serve you this evening.” 

 

 

“Buenas tardes” they all replied. 

 

 

Cin had to hide her smile; she feared that the wrong parties would discover her inner delight at having Alé as their server.  Her Aunt and Uncle remained clueless.  Both of her co-conspirators noticed but kept it to themselves.

 

 

A tall, dark, and handsome man sitting at the bar didn’t miss it either.

 

 

Alé went into server mode, “Can I start you out with something from the bar?  We make a very smooth Margarita made from our family’s famous aged Tequila.”

 

 

 “Ooooo…. that sounds good.  How about it Cinnamon, will you join me?” asked Aunt Isla. 

 

 

“Since our server suggested it, I’d love to.  Unk?” 

 

 

“You bet,” he looked over at his son, “I’m glad you have your driver’s license, if it’s as good as our host says, we may have more than one.” 

 

 

Antony huffs at what his dad says, “what-cha got for the designated driver?”

 

 

“Have you had a Mexican Coke?  They make it with cane sugar instead of corn syrup,” Alé offered. 

 

 

“Awesome, thanks.”

 

 

“Will you also bring some table side guacamole and more salsa please?” Isla turned to Cinnamon, “It’s the best around Cin you’ve got to try it!  You like guac, right?” 

 

 

“I do, gracias Aunt Is, I can’t wait to taste it.”  Cin added as she smiled up at Alé. 

 

 

He was trying so hard to be professional, but all he wanted to do was shower her with smiles, flirtatious remarks and bring her whatever she fancied, he could feel himself falling fast.

 

 

“Before I leave you to get your drinks, I’d like to point out a few family favorites.  The Pork Posole is a particularly good way to start out your meal; it’s one of my favorites.  For the main course, my Uncle’s Shrimp Molé is legendary.”

 

 

Aunt Isla perked up, “Your Uncle?  Is he the cook?” 

 

 

“He’s the owner, Señora,” Alé said with pride, catching Cin’s smiling eye. 

 

 

“Please, you must express this to him for me, ‘No he probado mejor comida mexicana que la suya en California’.”  (I have not tasted better Mexican food than his in California)

 

 

“Estaré encantado de informarle de su cumplido, Señora, gracias,” (I will be happy to inform him of your compliment, Señora, thank you,) and he left the table.

 

 

“What was that about Aunt Is?” asked Cin. 

 

 

“I said the Mexican Food here was the best I’ve had, and I wanted his Uncle to know.”

 

 

Alé walked to the bar to put their drink order in.  The handsome man observing everything smiled at him and said, “The young lady at the table you just left, she’s a pretty thing, isn’t she?”

 

 

Alé smiled back, “It’s not my place to say Señor.”  He didn’t like the tone in this guy’s voice or the look in his eye, but he had to play nice because he was a customer; but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep an eye on him.

 

 

Cin ordered both items he recommended.  Unk insisted everyone order something different to maximize the experience for her.  This was a relief because when Unk took her places, he had specific things he wanted her to try which gave her few personal choices.  Since this was Aunt Isla’s night, she could order what she wanted and let Alé know, subtly, that she was paying attention and appreciated the personal service he’d given throughout the evening. 

 

 

During the meal, Alé overheard a lot of things he was thankful to know, she was here on an extended vacation, it was her first trip to California and that they were planning a trip to Tijuana.  That is when he decided he had to see her again somehow.  Cinnamon’s Aunt gave him the key without even knowing it. 

 

 

 

While Cin and her family dined, Alé went to his Uncle’s office.  There he was looking at the specials for next week.  “Uncle Javier, I have a message for you.” 

 

 

His Uncle looked up with his usual smile, “Si, what is it?” 

 

 

“There is a family at table 21.  The Aunt has given you the highest compliment.  She said the food here is the best she has ever had.  Her niece is visiting for the first time on an extended holiday and made sure your Restaurant was her first stop.  I thought you’d like to know.”  

 

 

“You have just made my day Alé; as always it is you who delivered such a message.  Let’s give this girl a treat to boost her holiday, did they order drinks and dessert?” 

 

 

“Si, they did Uncle.”

 

 

“Bueno, take them off their ticket as a courtesy to her Aunt and give the niece a gift certificate to return for lunch, compliments of the house.  I’m feeling generous tonight!”

 

 

“Muchas gracias.  I was hoping you would be,” he said on his way out the door.

 

 

 

When the bill came, Unk was excited to see how low the total was.  “Please accept your drinks and desserts with my Uncle’s compliments.  Your high praise and recommendation delighted him.”

 

 

“I think I like this place after all Is,” Unk declared. 

 

 

“Give him our thanks, will you?”  Isla said to Alé.

 

 

“I would be happy to.  Oh, and this is for you Señorita,” he handed an envelope to Cinnamon, “also compliments of my Uncle.”

 

 

“What is it Cin?”  Antony asks.

 

 

“Oh, it’s a Gift Certificate,” she said.

 

 

The envelope said: ‘ _We_ would like for you to return during your holiday, so you will remember us to your friends and family when you return home.’

 

 

“Muchas gracias Alé, please thank your Uncle for me as well.  Esto es muy generoso, gracias.”  (this is very generous, thanks)

 

 

“Eres muy bienvenido,” (you’re very welcome) he said as he gave her a big smile, revealing the dimples above his high cheekbones, followed by an affectionate, and deliberate blink of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes brimmed with the longest eyelashes she’d ever seen on a man. 

 

 

She was smitten, she had to admit it, and it had nothing to do with the five o’clock shadow on his face or his amazing dark brown hair.  She’d never considered any sort of facial hair as attractive.  This man, this perfect and beautiful man, rocked it.

 

 

She smiled and blinked back to him.  This was when he noticed how her brown bedroom eyes shined and sparkled when she smiled.  It was infectious, and he imagined that she brightened every room she entered.

 

 

Cinnamon then noticed a note in the envelope along with the Gift Certificate.  It said:

_Please return soon.  I work lunchtime on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.  If you thought the Banquet Hall was beautiful, I’d like to show you the real thing._

 

 

She looked up from the note, almost as if she was checking to see if anyone was looking at her expression, giving away the excitement she felt at the prospect of spending time with him.  There _was_ someone looking at her from across the room, it was Alé, he smiled at her again when he caught her eye.

 

 

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of seeing him again.  She knew deep down inside it was a bad idea.

 

 

Unbeknownst to Cinnamon, someone else was watching, the man at the bar. 

 

 

The restaurant was full tonight.  This tormented Uncle Salvio (Unk).  His impatience did not serve him well in these situations.  Cinnamon and Antony shared a laughing glance just knowing before the end of the meal, there would probably be free appetizers, dessert, or coffee, and if Unk had his way, free dinner for all.  It was his right he thought, just for being in an uncomfortable environment.  Aunt Isla insisted they come here tonight because it was her favorite place and she wanted to show her niece a good time on her first trip to California.  Cinnamon was Unk’s favorite niece, so he could not argue. 

 

 

She looked around the restaurant, taking in the Mexican Architecture, pinching herself reminding her she was on the West Coast.  California had always been a pipe dream because she had married so young.  Her life with Liam excluded her from a lot of the things she wanted to do.   After many tears and fights, she regretfully gave up on the world ever being her oyster.  However, that was about to change, it was time to explore her new surroundings, starting with this building.  Cinnamon loved Architecture.

 

 

To get a better look around she excused herself, pretending to use the restroom, to get away from the group discreetly.  She was anything if not diplomatic with her hosts.  Coming from an Italian family, she learned her way around the delicate balance of hurt feelings.  This was the start of her _escape plan_ after all and the last thing she wanted to do was insult them by taking, what could have been perceived as, an _independent step_. 

 

 

 

As she crossed the restaurant, she caught the eye of one server. 

 

 

 

Alejandro glanced up while taking an order and noticed Cinnamon crossing the dining room.  Something about her appearance intrigued him.  He whiffled off the trance he found himself in to finish taking the order down.  He tore the ticket off his pad and handed it to his cousin and co-worker Jose’. 

 

 

“Can you hand this to the cook for me?  I need a minute.” 

 

 

“Si, no problem,” Jose’ said. 

 

 

 

Cinnamon wandered to the back of the dining room, near the restrooms.  The wide hallway continued around the corner so, out of curiosity, she explored further.  She found herself at the entrance to what was a large Banquet Hall.  The uniqueness of this room caught her eye, because of her love of Architecture, the main Dining Room had what you could call a stereotypical feel for a Mexican Restaurant.  The Banquet Hall, however, made you feel like you were standing in the middle of the courtyard of a Mexican Hacienda at sunset.  Her limited travels only allowed her to compare it to the inside the Mexican Pavilion at Epcot in Florida. 

 

 

In this room she could hear soft Mariachi Music playing which added to the enchanting atmosphere.  She looked to see if there was a light switch so she could see more detail but found none.  The back end of the hallway, subtly lit, gave an initial view of the room.  Content to stand there and take in what detail she _could_ see, imagining what the real thing might look like, Cinnamon stood and soaked it all in.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Taking a moment to breathe, Alejandro entered the hallway and headed toward the back door.  It had been a long day, and he needed a minute to himself.  As he rounded the corner, a figure standing in the middle of the Banquet Hall caught his eye.  It was _her_.  He had not allowed himself to think too hard about _why_ he found her so intriguing earlier, but since he was on a break, he indulged himself for a moment.  She had an almost Latin/European look.  Long brown hair, deep brown, bedroom eyes and a smile that lit up her entire face.

_Aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes,’_ (carpe’ diem) he thought.  He seized the opportunity and took action.

 

 

Seeing her stand there looking around, his creative mind took over, and he reached for the hidden lighting controls, flipped a switch, and turned the dimmer, lighting the room from sunset to sunrise, hoping to impress her.

 

 

 

Caught up in the magic of the moment, Cinnamon didn’t notice the man behind her, only the effect of the sky brightening from evening to morning.  The music grew louder in her head as she imagined herself in a sleepy town in Mexico…

 

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  Alejandro had the courage to say, “Not quite as beautiful as the real thing, but a good simulation.” 

 

 

Cin, startled by the man behind her, turned around and said, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be in here!”  She tried to leave, but Alé touched her arm, as she tried to pass.  The warm touch of his hand stopped her in her tracks. 

 

 

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

 

 

Embarrassed because she didn’t even hear him the first time, she asked, “Sorry, what was the question?”

 

 

“I said, it’s beautiful isn’t it?”     “Oh, uh, sí — sí, muy hermoso,” (yes–yes very beautiful) she replied.   _Why did I answer in Spanish?_   _He articulates English well and here I am being the ugly American_ , she thought to herself.  “¿hablas español?”  Alé asked.    “muy poco,” she replied with a laugh, “and horribly I’m sure."  “Hablo fluidamente _Disney_ Español.”  (I speak fluid _Disney_ Spanish) _Now I’m really being obnoxious and insulting,_ she thought.  But she couldn’t stop herself.  “Really? _Disney_ Español?”  _This la chica, is completamente precioso!_ (this girl is absolutely precious!) He thought.  “Can you give me an example?”  Taking a moment to pretend to think, she put her finger to her lip and raised her eyebrow, “you must know the classic Monorail announcement? _Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas!_ ” (she said in her most manly voice)  “¡Oh si! ¡Bravo!” he exclaimed as he clapped, “muy bien!”   The situation should have been embarrassing to Cinnamon, but he put her so at ease she did a curtsy as he continued to applaud.

 

 

 

 

“What’s all the applause about?  What did I miss?”  Antony asked, popping their bubble of charm as he entered the room.  “Sorry to interrupt but, our table is ready.  I figured it would be better for me to come looking for you rather than one of my parents.” 

 

 

“Oh, thanks,” she laughed, “I’m sorry I was gone for so long, I got caught up in this amazing room and….” she turned her hand over motioned to her co-conspirator.

 

 

“Alejandro,” he offered. 

 

 

“Alejandro was kind enough to give me the full light show.  Have you seen this?  It’s amazing.”

 

 

“No but I’ve heard about it.  It kind of reminds me of the Mexican Pavilion in Epcot.  But I suspect it’s more charming by the sound of your laughter when I came in.”  He gave her a look that made her made her think she was probably being a little flirty and she withdrew into herself.

 

 

“I guess we’d better get to the table before your dad gets curious and comes looking for us.”  The last thing she needed was her Uncle intruding on this little interlude.  “Thank you Alejandro for your hospitality.  I’m Cinnamon and this is my cousin Antony.” 

 

 

“My pleasure Cinnamon, may I call you Canela?  It’s the Spanish word for your name.”  “Yes, I like it, it’s pretty.”  He turned to Antony, “Antonio, it’s nice to meet you, let me see you both to your table.”     Alé could sense she grew a little uncomfortable when her cousin appeared, so he felt a little professional decorum was in order.  He hoped they were dining in his section, so he could observe her more.  It had been a long time since he felt drawn to someone, and he wanted a chance to see where this could go, to figure out what the feeling was he had about her.  Cin smiled and laughed, covering her mouth so it was not too loud.  Teasing her, Antony mouthed the words _Disney Spanish_? in her direction behind Alé’s back.  She responded with a silent _Later_ as they followed him into the main dining room and to their table.  ***  

“Where have you two been?”  Unk said as they approached the table. 

 

 

“I’m sorry Unk, I wondered off and got caught up in the atmosphere.” Cin said as they sat.

 

 

Unk laughed into his folded hands, “You always were a dreamer, just like my sister, welcome to California.”

 

 

“Thanks,” she turned to her aunt, “this is a really nice place Aunt Isla, thank you so much for bringing me here, it’s been a great start to my trip.”

 

 

“Yeah, great start, she’s already sharing her _Disney Spanish_ with the staff,” Antony shared. 

She responded with a slap to his upper arm.

 

 

Aunt Isla smiled, “I’m so glad you two bonded over the summer.  It’s almost like you’ve been this close all your lives.  Antony really missed out on having the family close by when we moved out here.  I can see spending the summer with you in Florida was a good idea.”

 

 

“Yeah, I agree mom.  I have to admit I wasn’t thrilled with the idea of spending the summer with a family I barely remembered, but who knew _this,"_ he gestured back and forth to Cin and himself, “would happen?”

 

 

“You know what I’m glad for?” interrupted Unk, “the fact we were seated so quickly.  I’m hungry.” 

 

 

“Eat some chips and salsa,” Isla said hushing her husband.

 

 

As if Unk almost summoned him in that instance, Alé approached the table.   
“Buenas tardes, my name is Alé and it will be my pleasure to serve you this evening.”    “Buenas tardes” they all replied.    Cin had to hide her smile; she feared that the wrong parties would discover her inner delight at having Alé as their server.  Her Aunt and Uncle remained clueless.  Both of her co-conspirators noticed but kept it to themselves.  A tall, dark, and handsome man sitting at the bar didn’t miss it either.

 

 

Alé went into server mode, “Can I start you out with something from the bar?  We make a very smooth Margarita made from our family’s famous aged Tequila.”

 

 

 “Ooooo…. that sounds good.  How about it Cinnamon, will you join me?” asked Aunt Isla. 

 

 

“Since our server suggested it, I’d love to.  Unk?” 

 

 

“You bet,” he looked over at his son, “I’m glad you have your driver’s license, if it’s as good as our host says, we may have more than one.” 

 

 

Antony huffs at what his dad says, “what-cha got for the designated driver?”

 

 

“Have you had a Mexican Coke?  They make it with cane sugar instead of corn syrup,” Alé offered. 

 

 

“Awesome, thanks.”

 

 

“Will you also bring some table side guacamole and more salsa please?” Isla turned to Cinnamon, “It’s the best around Cin you’ve got to try it!  You like guac, right?” 

 

 

“I do, gracias Aunt Is, I can’t wait to taste it.”  Cin added as she smiled up at Alé. 

 

 

He was trying so hard to be professional, but all he wanted to do was shower her with smiles, flirtatious remarks and bring her whatever she fancied, he could feel himself falling fast.

 

 

“Before I leave you to get your drinks, I’d like to point out a few family favorites.  The Pork Posole is a particularly good way to start out your meal; it’s one of my favorites.  For the main course, my Uncle’s Shrimp Molé is legendary.”  Aunt Isla perked up, “Your Uncle?  Is he the cook?”    “He’s the owner, Señora,” Alé said with pride, catching Cin’s smiling eye.    “Please, you must express this to him for me, ‘No he probado mejor comida mexicana que la suya en California’.”  (I have not tasted better Mexican food than his in California)  “Estaré encantado de informarle de su cumplido, Señora, gracias,” (I will be happy to inform him of your compliment, Señora, thank you,) and he left the table.  “What was that about Aunt Is?” asked Cin.    “I said the Mexican Food here was the best I’ve had, and I wanted his Uncle to know.”  Alé walked to the bar to put their drink order in.  The handsome man observing everything smiled at him and said, “The young lady at the table you just left, she’s a pretty thing isn’t she?”  Alé smiled back, “It’s not my place to say Señor.”  He didn’t like the tone in this guy’s voice or the look in his eye, but he had to play nice because he was a customer; but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep an eye on him.  Cin ordered both items he recommended.  Unk insisted everyone order something different to maximize the experience for her.  This was a relief because when Unk took her places, he had specific things he wanted her to try which gave her few personal choices.  Since this was Aunt Isla’s night, she could order what she wanted and let Alé know, subtly, that she was paying attention and appreciated the personal service he’d given throughout the evening.    During the meal, Alé overheard a lot of things he was thankful to know, she was here on an extended vacation, it was her first trip to California and that they were planning a trip to Tijuana.  That is when he decided he had to see her again somehow.  Cinnamon’s Aunt gave him the key without even knowing it.     While Cin and her family dined, Alé went to his Uncle’s office.  There he was looking at the specials for next week.  “Uncle Javier, I have a message for you.”    His Uncle looked up with his usual smile, “Si, what is it?”    “There is a family at table 21.  The Aunt has given you the highest compliment.  She said the food here is the best she has ever had.  Her niece is visiting for the first time on an extended holiday and made sure your Restaurant was her first stop.  I thought you’d like to know.”     

“You have just made my day Alé; as always it is you who delivered such a message.  Let’s give this girl a treat to boost her holiday, did they order drinks and dessert?” 

 

 

“Si, they did Uncle.”

 

 

“Bueno, take them off their ticket as a courtesy to her Aunt and give the niece a gift certificate to return for lunch, compliments of the house.  I’m feeling generous tonight!”

 

 

“Muchas gracias.  I was hoping you would be,” he said on his way out the door.

 

 

 

When the bill came, Unk was excited to see how low the total was.  “Please accept your drinks and desserts with my Uncle’s compliments.  Your high praise and recommendation delighted him.”

 

 

“I think I like this place after all Is,” Unk declared. 

 

 

“Give him our thanks will you?”  Isla said to Alé.

 

 

“I would be happy to.  Oh and this is for you Señorita,” he handed an envelope to Cinnamon, “also compliments of my Uncle.”  “What is it Cin?”  Antony asks.   “Oh, it’s a Gift Certificate,” she said.  The envelope said: ‘ _We_ would like for you to return during your holiday, so you will remember us to your friends and family when you return home.’  “Muchas gracias Alé, please thank your Uncle for me as well.  Esto es muy generoso, gracias.”  (this is very generous, thanks)  “Eres muy bienvenido,” (you’re very welcome) he said as he gave her a big smile, revealing the dimples above his high cheekbones, followed by an affectionate, and deliberate blink of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes brimmed with the longest eyelashes she’d ever seen on a man.    She was smitten, she had to admit it, and it had nothing to do with the five o’clock shadow on his face or his amazing dark brown hair.  She’d never considered any sort of facial hair as attractive.  This man, this perfect and beautiful man, rocked it.  She smiled and blinked back to him.  This was when he noticed how her brown bedroom eyes shined and sparkled when she smiled.  It was infectious, and he imagined that she brightened every room she entered.  Cinnamon then noticed a note in the envelope along with the Gift Certificate.  It said: _Please return soon.  I work lunchtime on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.  If you thought the Banquet Hall was beautiful, I’d like to show you the real thing._   She looked up from the note, almost as if she was checking to see if anyone was looking at her expression, giving away the excitement she felt at the prospect of spending time with him.  There _was_ someone looking at her from across the room, it was Alé, he smiled at her again when he caught her eye.   Her cheeks flushed at the thought of seeing him again.  She knew deep down inside it was a bad idea.  Unbeknownst to Cinnamon, someone else was watching, the man at the bar. 


End file.
